characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraven the Hunter
1= |-| 2= Sergei Kravenoff, alias Kraven the Hunter, is an enemy of Spider-Man in the Marvel Comics universe. Background Sergei Kravenoff was born in Russia, and lived in Africa as a big game hunter. He was known to be able to take down any prey with only his bare hands. He became superhuman after he drank a witch doctor's potion, which granted him enhanced strength, reflexes, and stamina. He now had enough power to bring down a charging elephant, wrestle a gorilla, or run as fast as a cheetah. He also used various weaponry, including knives, bolas, whips, spears, and dart-guns. When Kraven heard about Spider-Man via his half-brother, the Chameleon, he decided that Spidey would be his next prey. After several defeats, Kraven joined the team of supervillains called the Sinister Six to attack Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Kraven was superhumanly strong and was capable of lifting approximately 2 tons. However, due to his fighting experience, his strength is just enough to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Spider-Man. * Superhuman Speed: Kraven was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Kraven could spring short distances at speeds up to 60 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Kraven's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Though far from invulnerable, Kraven's body was somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. He could withstand great impacts and blunt force trauma, such as being punched and kicked by Spider-Man, without injury. * Superhuman Agility: Kraven's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. His agility and speed are enough to keep up and even catch up to Spider-Man. * Superhuman Reflexes: Kraven's reflexes and reaction time were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. * Extended Longevity: Kraven's jungle potions drastically altered his natural aging process, causing him to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being in his 70's at the time of his death, Kraven had the physical appearance and vitality of a 30 year old man. * Enhanced Senses: Even before ingesting the serum, Kraven had peak human senses but the ingestion seems to have enhanced them even further. He can see clearly over vast distances, but is still affected by darkness. His sense of hearing is also greatly improved and has very sensitive hearing. His smell is his strongest and most trained sense. Kraven is able to track prey by smell alone and can remember different scents and their owners, much like a dog. * Immortality: Due to his resurrection being imbalanced, Kraven is in a state of immortality. Only Spider-Man is able to kill him, and if anyone attempts to, he will survive it. However, there is a loophole to this curse, as Kraven is able to die by donning the Spider-Man costume and embracing his ideals while allowing his son to kill him. * Experienced Combatant: Kraven is a master of many armed and unarmed forms of combat and his skill is great enough to beat Spider-Man in one-on-one combat. He is also a expert knife fighter. His fighting style is very savage in nature and Kraven has developed a unique fighting style by fighting wild and vicious animals with his bare hands. His fighting skills are often enough to defeat Spider-Man in combat, a being with far greater strength than Kraven. * Weapon Specialist: He masters the usage of most melee weapons such as swords, knives, axes, staves and spears. However, due to his hunting experience, he is also skilled with ranged weaponry and has a remarkable skill with rifles and blow darts. * Expert Marksman: Kraven used all sorts of ranged weaponry during his life and as a result he possesses great accuracy and skill with guns and throwing weapons and also blow darts. He rarely misses his target. * Master Tactician and Strategist: Kraven has a brilliant tactical mind and often deploys elaborate traps to surprise his foes. He makes excellent use of his taming skills by incorporating deadly predators into his schemes. Kraven's observatory skills are top-notch and he can patiently wait for hours just to find the perfect moment to strike. His plots allowed him to outsmart and kidnap the likes of Spider-Man and even Venom. He recently used his tactical skills to haunt the new Scarlet Spider (Kaine) while disguised as Ben Reilly. * Master Hunter and Tracker: Kraven was and still is one of Earth's best hunters. He possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track Spider-Man across rooftops. Furthermore he can pick up his prey's trail from meager details in the area. He also has vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. He also developed techniques to track and hunt superpowered individuals like Spider-Man without their notice. * Medical Knowledge: He is very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons, drugs, plants, tranquilizers and their effect on both animal and human anatomy. He has amassed a great knowledge about animal biology and has moderate knowledge about human anatomy as well. * Master Animal Tamer: Kraven can subdue and train almost any animal. Animals he has trained show fearless loyalty to Kraven and follow his orders almost perfectly. He is able to train two animals and then command them in unison and with flawless synchronization. Due to this skill, most people think he uses some sort of mind control. * Minor Occult Knowledge: During Kraven's travels throughout the world, he came into contact with numerous tribes and civilizations. Thus he witnessed many of their rituals and has minor skills in their performance. He was able to recreate the Calypso serum for himself and his family. Equipment * War club * Tribal spear * Machete * Nets * Javelin * Axe * Knives ** Tribal ** Bowie ** Pocket ** Throwing * Whip * Gas Grenades * Blowgun w/Darts * Hunting Rifle * Lion's Head Vest * Tusk Belt * Potions/Poisons ** Kraven uses potions/poisons that are capable of slowing, paralyzing, numbing senses, altering perceptions, and giving hallucinations. ** The poisons can be tipped on almost all of Kraven's bladed weapons. * Other Weapons ** Revolvers ** Sniper Rifles ** Compound Bows ** Bows ** Fisticuffs ** Garrotes ** Magnetic Manacles ** Etc. Feats Strength * Can lift around two tons. * Can fight Spider-Man on an even keel. * Can throw around tigers and outfight gorillas. * Delivered a punch hard enough to stop a charging rhino. * Clashed with Tigra. * Dismembered a Bigfoot. Speed * Is able to react and dodge Spider-Man's attacks and webs. * Can run at speeds of 60 mph, which is the start-up speed at which cars accelerate at. * Capable of keeping up with Spider-Man. * Dodged Storm's lightning. * Faster than a cobra. * Moves faster than the eye can track. * Can dodge gunfire at point blank range. Durability * Can endure punches and kicks form Spider-Man, who can casually lift cars and buses. * Can survive attacks from Venom. * Survived a blast from Cyclops. * Tanked a kick from a bloodthirsty Spider-Man that shattered his sternum. Skill * Defeated and killed Spider-Man. * Has hunted down the likes of tigers, dinosaurs, lions, gorillas, and other ferocious animals. * Held his own against multiple versions of Spider-Man through out his lifetime. * One of Spider-Man's greatest enemies and one of the world's greatest hunters. * Has fought against other villains and heroes of the Marvel universe. * Founding member of the Sinister Six. * Took down the Hulk with the help of a special pollen. * Took down Vermin, who was so powerful it took the combined efforts of Spider-Man and Captain America to take him down. Weaknesses * Potion which gave him his powers can wear off. ** Can make another one, if he has the right herbs for the potion. * Arrogant and egotistical. * Somewhat bound by a code of honor. * Fails to defeat Spider-Man much of the time. * Still only human. * Lacks any effective ranged weaponry as he sees guns as a coward's weapon. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics Category:Russian Characters Category:Hunters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortal Category:Mercenaries Category:Knife Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Poison Users Category:Humans